


Proof [Illustrated]

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Obsession, Podfic Welcome, Stalking, Supportive Harry Potter, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: *Art CW Nudity*Harry discovers Draco in the Prefect's Bathroom. Will he find the proof he's been looking for?Written and illustrated for February 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble / Drawble ChallengePrompt: BubblesWC: 283Art: Shades of blues/greens + accent colorBubble butt for PhenomenalAsterisk ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025946
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	Proof [Illustrated]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhenomenalAsterisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/gifts).



> ** *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling* **

Harry had visited the Prefects’ Bathroom only once before. With Myrtle’s ogling and Cedric’s less than helpful advice, it had been hardly enjoyable. Even after he was named Quidditch Captain, he hadn’t considered going back.

Not until tonight.

Harry sucked in a deep breath as he opened the door. Horrified, Harry found himself confronted with the naked backside of Draco Malfoy. Harry let out a gasp, causing Malfoy to steal a glance.

“Like what you see, Potter?” hissed Malfoy, lifting a towel.

Harry’s gaze followed the bubbles trickling down Malfoy’s pale back, lingering far too long on the soft curve of his ass.

“No..yes...I mean...er.”

Harry couldn’t help but notice how thin Malfoy was. Having always been fit, this Malfoy was skin and bone. A sense of worry washed over Harry. Arms raised, Malfoy massaged the towel through his hair. It took only a small shift of Harry’s gaze to register the mark burned into Malfoy’s forearm.

“I knew it! The Dark Mark!”

The towel fell to the floor as Malfoy turned toward Harry, clutching his arm to his chest. “You know nothing, Potter!” he spat. Though his tone was sharp, his eyes betrayed him. 

Malfoy was scared.

“Draco.” Harry approached him slowly, picking up the towel. Malfoy stood frozen as Harry wrapped it around his waist. Harry should be yelling—demanding answers. Instead, his expression softened as he locked eyes with Malfoy.

“Potter, why—”

Harry grabbed Malfoy’s wrist, exposing the mark. He grazed it gently with his thumb. Malfoy shuddered, tears welling in his silver eyes.

“Tell me everything,” said Harry, lifting Malfoy’s hand to his cheek. “Please.”

He’d wanted proof. Not that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

The proof that he wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
